


Oh God!

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Castiel helps his dad out at Church, Then Dean Winchester comes and sits down in the back and starts trouble.





	Oh God!

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of an idea i had

Castiel knew Dean was trouble the moment when the young man came into church and Sat down in the back row. Castiel was the preachers son and helped with the collection plates, passed out pamphlets to the church goers and he took pride in that his father gave him that responsibilty.

Church held every Wendsday and Sunday and everytime Dean would show up and make gestures at him with his mouth when no one was looking. It started inoccent at first like mouthing dirty words that would redden Castiels face, then the tounge gestures towards him came which made him feel hot under his robe he was required to wear.

Castiel Knew he was gay from a young age so did his family and they didn't judge him for it which is why he love them. And he wasn't bothered if anyone knew if he was but this Dean was out to get him in some form and it bothered him.

Sunday came around and when it was time for collection to come around he did not see Dean in the pews, Maybe he left...spoke to soon as Dean was entering the last pew as Castiel was approching it

“Heya Cas” His velvet voice sang to Castiel he wanted to melt right there as he handed him the plate.

Castiel turned his back and collected the rest of the plates on the other pews before coming back to collect Dean's side. A wide smile spread across the mans face as their hands touched.

Church was nearing over when Castiel looked back towards Dean again, His head was back againts the pew and his mouth was...OH MY! Dean was Masterbating right in public. Dean's eyes opened and locked onto Castiels and licked his chapped lips as he continued his ministations No one was the wiser either.

Church let out with the usual crowed staying back to thank Castiels Dad for the wonderful service and shaking Castiels hand for being such a devout son.

Castiel was in charge of locking up tonight when he heard a noise when he headed for the door and when he turned around he was face to face with Dean.

“Like the show earlier” Dean said almost kissing Castiel  
“What were you thinking doing that in here” Castiel scolded  
“you seemed to enjoy yourself though Cas” Dean licked his lips inching Closer to Castiel  
“Um...No..No I didn't” Castiel lied trying to hide blushing.

Dean leaned in and cupped Castiels face and kissed it in which Castiel melted into the kiss.  
“See, I knew you were into it” Dean panted  
“Shut up” Castiel panted pulling away from Dean and locking the church Doors  
“What are you up to Cas” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him  
“I said shut up.” Cas pushed Dean down into the back pew and pulled Dean's pants down and off.  
“woah. Getting right to the point huh” Castiel glared at Dean as he pulled the mans underwear down reveiling the mans Cock.

Castiel marveled at it for a second before taking the whole thing in this mouth making Dean moan tilting his head back. “I knew alter boy had a wild side” He moaned the last part. “Fuck Cas” Dean had his hands in Castiels hair, Dean felt his orgasm come up and Castiel just sucked harder making Dean come into Castiels mouth in which he swallowed every drop.  
“Fuck” Dean panted coming down from this orgasm “We got to do that again soon”

Castiel nodded at him wiping his mouth.

And they did in fact. They would meet up after Church. Till that got boring and Dean thought of the great idea of trying not to get caught while in church. Now they make a game of it two times a week. 

Their favorite spot the last pew.


End file.
